Runner
by TellItLikeItIs00
Summary: Bella and her friends are attacked by something in the forest during a camping trip. Being the only survivor, she soon finds out that there isn't something right about herself anymore. Everything is changing. And with change comes fear and loss. Will a certain pixie be able to find the destructive newborn and curb her appetite before the wolves of La Push get to the girl first?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**A/N: Just another story... Enjoy.**

**(BPOV)**

_The flames from our campfire licked at the air. A mixture of colors danced and swirled together creating quite a beautiful sight._

Heat. It's what I felt now, burning all the way up through my throat. Through my muscles. Through my veins. Everything was black, yet there was so much pain. It was almost unbearable.

_I sat close to Angela and listened as Mike animatedly told a ghost story. The cold wind on my skin was not the only thing giving me goosebumps. Just when my heart felt like it was about to burst from my chest at an upcoming scary part, Eric jumped up and yelled, causing Jessica, Angela, and myself to scream._

My heart was exploding in my chest. Every beat bringing on a new surge of pain. It fluttered uncontrollably until I felt that it was going to come crashing through my sternum... And then it just stopped. There was nothing as the pain began to subside.

_"You jerk!" Jessica shouted, smacking Eric hard on the shoulder. He laughed and held up his hands in surrender._

_ "Relax." He chuckled "There's nothing out here that can harm us." Mike nodded his head in agreement._

_ "Yeah. Stop being a bunch of big babies. You're fine." Just then something moved through the bushes. Everyone went quiet and I began to count each breath I took. Time felt as if it had stopped, and suddenly a white blur flew out of the trees. It was complete chaos._

_ Screams echoed into the silent night. And there was blood. So much __**blood**__._

A strong scent washed through my noise causing my eyes to snap open quickly. My throat burned again like the coals from a roaring fire, and I gasped as I bolted up right into a sitting position. My head swivelled around, my movements supernaturally quick and precise, as I took in my surroundings.

My friends' lifeless bodies were scattered around me. It was like a scene from a horror movie. Blood was smeared everywhere and their bodies, especially the neck areas, were twisted into unnatural positions and had their throats torn out. My hand cupped my throat as the burning sensation intensified, and I found that the part where my neck and shoulder attached had what appeared to be a crescent shaped scar.

My mouth opened slighty and I let out a soft growl as I took in that delicious aroma again. My mouth watered and eyes fluttered. That aching burn flared up again in my throat. I couldn't ignore the pull any longer. It was almost as if my body had a mind of its own.

Crawling, I slowly made my way over to Angela's lifeless body. Blood glistened on her torn throat causing me to moan. I carefully bent my face down, closing my eyes, and ran my tongue slowly up her neck trying to get what little of blood was left. Another growl that was deeper rumbled in my chest. I then ran my tongue across my lips and teeth cleaning off any left over blood, but stopped when I felt the sharp fangs.

My eyes quickly snapped open and I scrambled backward away from my friend's body. Moisture filled in my eyes, but no tears would fall as I sobbed. It was a weird sensation.

_What just happened?! What was I doing?! What if that person... that thing comes back for me?! _My mind swam as I began to panic. _I needed to get help! I needed to get out of here!_

I quickly got to my feet and took off running through the trees. Only I was stunned when the trees began to blur past me. I had never been the most graceful of people. Hell, that was an understatement. I was extremely clumsy, but here I was _running_ faster than any car and dodging trees as if they were mere obstacles. That should be impossible! It would have been exhilirating had the situation not been so serious.

My legs carried me faster and faster, the muscles tensing and extending with each graceful step. Different scents hit me hard and I had to keep shaking my head to clear the distracting thoughts that kept plaguing my mind. _Get help. Hunt. Go home. Kill. Find mom and dad. Blood. Find safety._

I let out a loud animalistic snarl which didn't make me feel much better. Whatever had happened to me was not good at all.

Zipping past the trees, I soon found myself bounding out of the forest that led to my backyard. I quickly jogged up the steps to the back door and turned the knob...

Locked.

My fists began pounding on the door in panic causing the poor thing to start cracking and groaning in protest.

"MOM! DAD! OPEN UP! PLEASE, I NEED YOUR HELP!" My voice wasn't my own as I shouted for them. It wasn't even close to being my own. This new voice was beautiful and musical like it might belong to an angel.

I heard loud footsteps move toward the door and stomped my pounding.

"Bells? Renee come quick! She's home!" My father turned his head and shouted over his shoulder. The muscles in his neck flexed at the slight movement and I could see his pulse. A soft hiss escaped me, too low for his ears. His head snapped back to me before he looked me up and down. "Where have you been? You were suppose to come back from your camping trip yesterday. Bella, what the hell is wrong with your eyes?"

I didn't get a chance to answer him as my mother came running into view. Her arms locked tightly around me and she hugged me close to her, a delicious scent washing through my nose causing my eyes to flutter.

"Oh god. Honey, where have you been?! I was so worried. Don't ever scare me like that again... You're so cold." She pulled away slowly, still holding onto me and looked in my eyes. "What...?"

There heartbeats pounded in there chest and the strong scent grew. All I could focus on was the rhythmic sounds and how the blood flowed through their necks.

Baring my fangs, I gave a feral growl. My mom's eyes widened and she quickly let go of me. They back away from me slowly.

"Bella?" My father's voice was soft as he called my name.

I growled at them again and stalked closer, my mouth watering.

"BELLA!"

I lunged.

**A/N: Alright (side note: is it all right or alright?) so that is the end of the first chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Until next time.**

**Oh yeah... WAIT! Update information...**

**Guardian Angel will be updated this weekend on Saturday. Quite possibly Friday.**

**Fire's Embrace *gasp* that's right you heard it correctly, will be updated on Friday.**

**I will be also going through my other stories and editting them for mistakes and then they will be updated the following week... Yay!**

**NOW**

**Until next time.**


End file.
